I Put a Spell on You
by SketchGal2
Summary: Johnny spills to Mike what happened when he hung out with Carlito. Mike doesn't seem as happy to hear of Johnny's progress on the as much as Johnny thought. Spoilers for season 2. Johnny/Mike slash pairing. Prequel to the series "Are We or Aren't We?"


**_I put a spell on youuuuuu_**

"So…what was it like?"

Johnny had a feeling he knew what Mike was getting at, based on where they were in the conversation, but he chose to play dumb anyway. This might be fun.

"What was what like, Levi?"

Mike stopped cleaning the gun he held to look at Johnny. Johnny in turn gave a brief glance in his direction while the corner of his mouth turned into a small smile. Mike snorted out a tiny laugh while grinning almost shyly.

"I haven't heard that name in a while," Mike mused after a moment of silence. He continued wiping down the gun he held before placing it into the carrier in front of him.

Johnny glanced up again from cleaning to place the gun he held back in the carrier as well. He had begun stretching causing his long limbs to creak. After, he looked at Mike across from him expectantly when he didn't say anything more.

"Never mind," Mike mumbled as an answer more to himself than to Johnny. "I shouldn't have asked." Johnny knit his eyebrows in confusion. He was starting to get a little annoyed here.

The two of them spent the last half hour dismantling, cleaning and then reassembling firearms in Johnny's room. It was Mike's turn for gun detail based on where the choir wheel landed. Usually though this was a one person job. However, since Johnny wasn't doing anything besides waiting for Carlito to call, he offered to help. Mike had been _really _acting bossy lately. Johnny saw this as a cry for help or better yet attention. Maybe even a good talk.

This type of thing was Johnny's specialty during boring work like weapon cleaning detail. Mike _seemed_ to appreciate Johnny's company. He laughed at Johnny's jokes, yeah? Although the guy laughed there was an underlying something or other holding him back from really letting loose.

After some time though Mike eventually became silent in their conversation. He appeared to be deep in thought when Johnny tried introducing the subject of how his end, of this Solano case from hell, was going thus far.

"Nah, just say it. You've been saying whatever was on your mind since the day you've got back from D.C," Johnny countered as he reached for an uncleansed gun the same time Mike did. Mike jerked his hand back slightly while Johnny's hand stayed floating over the gun. He blinked at Mike before looking around the room.

"Oh, my bad," Johnny quickly apologized, smiling while focusing on Mike again. Better to take the blame for that one. It may make things better again for the two of them. Johnny asked himself how much longer this _excruciatingly_ menial task would take.

Johnny picked up the gun to hand to Mike then chose the one next to it for himself. Mike nodded as he took the gun apart immediately with deft hands. Johnny followed suit with his own weapon.

"It was crazy, if I think I know what you're trying to ask me," Johnny replied, his face downturned in concentration. "There was a lot of stubble. I dunno how girls do i-"

A sudden clatter of gun parts on the glass table interrupted both Johnny's sentence and train of thought. He jumped a bit out of reflex.

**_'cause you're minneeeeee_**

"You okay bro? I'm not making you nervous am I?" Johnny said eventually. His head rose up in time to see Mike boring a hole into him through his blue eyes. "With my gun cleaning skills?" he added lightheartedly, in hopes of breaking this funky atmosphere.

"No, I just-" Mike started but stopped short, with his mouth closing and opening as if he were a fish out of water. No sound came out. His eyes darted all over Johnny's face in an alarmingly nervous manner. "I'm sorry-that's what it was like when he—I didn't know he… kissed you?-"

Johnny bit the corner of his mouth to hide his smirk. Why was this so funny? Especially Mike's reaction…it was almost as if he were a little…possessive? Or was jealous the word? This isn't the first time Johnny has witnessed this part of Mike. Mike cared for the team, to a fault. One experience in particular Johnny would never forget is the exploding drugs in the submarine when he, Mike and Briggs were trying to take down Bello over a year ago.

What followed was Mike picking Johnny off the ground in a hug, tears streaming (well not really streaming but kinda) down his face as he called out Johnny's name over and over again out of breath. Johnny half expected to be spun around in the air and kissed right after because Mike was so relieved.

Then there was the red hot anger that radiated through Mike's body but then penetrated Johnny's after he let slip (but didn't really know was a secret) of Briggs and him knowing of Bello's murder attempt on Johnny as well as the bomb below... Johnny had to break up the fight Mike started with Briggs at the station in the end.

That was a lot to take in at the time.

It made things more exciting or...interesting though, which Johnny appreciated a little too much. Sure, Johnny wanted the whole group to get along. But some things that rocked the system of Graceland could be repaired after all with time. Looking back, it was just a minor mishap.

Johnny had to also admit not only was it funny as hell when Mike showed he cared… it was adorable? This definitely for some reason turned Johnny on 100% more than whatever stuff he had to fake with Carlito's ass.

"Well—I kissed him first," Johnny sucked his teeth afterwards to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Like this was just something he _had_ to do. All part of the cover of course. I mean _duh._

"To gain his trust y'know?" He grabbed a Wet Wipe out of its canister to polish off his gun. Instead of choosing the Wet Wipe canister closest to him, he chose the nearest one to Mike, all the while not breaking eye contact with him. Mike fixed Johnny with a hard stare not blinking.

_Oh. _He's mad about it?

"Yo, you wanted me to do it _remember_? That 'leverage feelings' type of shit to get what I want-"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you had to-" Mike's voice grew heavy as he spoke.

"Thems the breaks Mikey-Mike. The girls have to do it. Have to do it with guys too…To get this case finished with as soon as possible."

"Yeah-I know that John…just forget it."

"You're the one who brought it up." Johnny paused wondering how far he's gone. "Our lies are our life."

"Boy, I really…_really_ don't miss hearing that," Mike gave a harsh laugh, now picking up speed with wiping the new gun he held. Johnny gave a questioning glance at Mike and then at the gun he held. Minutes passed in verbal silence as the sound of guns clacking from reassembly worked as background noise for the room. Johnny was somewhat worried about what was going through Mike's head now. The silence was beginning to get to him.

"Who're you callin' 'boy'?" Johnny made the most serious face he could muster.

Mike's face dropped and his eyes grew wide in terror. "Oh no, I didn't mean-"

Johnny immediately snickered at the reaction. Mike caught on and looked down at his hands laughing lightly.

"Oh. Okay I get it." Mike started placing the second to last gun back in the carrier. Johnny smiled and then reached over to grab another Wet Wipe from Mike's side. He let his wrist brush against Mike's by 'accident' while he pretended not to see it happen. He felt Mike's eyes on him for moment, but when Johnny's own eyes rose in his direction…nope. Nothing.

Silence reverberated throughout the room for a while. Johnny felt the stagnancy unbearable again.

**_I put a…a…a…_**

"I mean, how did it happen? I've never had to…"Mike was wiping up leftover cleaner solution from the table, avoiding Johnny's stare at all costs.

Here we go.

"_Dude_, why are so interested? Oh, I get it…you want Carlito-?"

"WHAT!? No, no not at all…I just-"

Johnny squinted at him.

_Oh._ So, it was like _that._ Johnny at first was trolling a little bit… sort of, but now he felt like he was almost seducing the guy…just a little bit unintentionally. This game may be even more risky than the one he was playing with Carlito now. Where would their relationship even end up? How would Graceland end up?

"Can you show me?"

**_I ain't lyinnnnnn'_**

Ohhhhh shiii-

"Show you what?" Johnny asked with faux absentmindedness while cocking the handle of a gun he held back in place. He knew exactly what Mike wanted now. He thought he wanted it too. Maybe this whole thing will help the two of them relieve some stress from this case. It took everything in Johnny not to leap across the table to do some wild and crazy things with Mike the more he thought about it.

Best to take it slow. He's never gotten crazy intimate with a guy before-Carlito notwithstanding. They only kissed thankfully…and Johnny hated it.

Johnny saw Mike get that serious expression on his face again. Determination, fear and a little passion of something mixed in those blues of his. All of which making them appear a darker hue than usual.

"How you kissed him…how he kissed you. I should know, in case I have to do something like that," Mike never took his eyes off of Johnny's. "In the near future." A sly smile appeared on Mike's face, to Johnny's surprise, but it seemed to disappear as soon as it came.

Maybe it was a mirage?

"Uhm, well, it's not way different from tryin' to get at a girl," Johnny made sure to keep his eyes locked on Mike's. His voice went an octave lower as he spoke.

"Although, the difference is…Carlito is nuts man. He'd been flirting with me, but he didn't take me kissin' him well at all bro. He pistol whipped me after I did it…" Johnny nearly laughed at the end of his sentence but Mike's face grew hazardous. He then saw Mike's eyes quickly rove all over him, more than likely looking for the wound.

Cute.

**_…Stop the things you doo…_**

**_I ain't lyinnn'_**

Johnny turned his head a little to show a fading bruise on his left temple. "I'm good, see? Yep, no biggie." He flashed a grin at Mike to insure that things were in fact all right with him physically.

For now.

Mentally and emotionally were a different story. This case was taking its toll. Johnny wasn't one to complain about things like that so much… However, hopefully Mike could provide for him some much needed release from this ordeal. Mike's face calmed down a bit, but apprehension scrapped at the edges.

"You seduced him?"

**_I put a spell on youuuu_**

There goes teacher's pet Mike Warren wanting to learn again.

That suited Johnny just fine.

"Nah, not really. I made him angry." Johnny placed the last gun in the carrier. They were all done…just not with this conversation. His stomach started fluttering at the intensity beginning to seep through the walls of his room and from Mike paying so much attention to him. "I kissed him, then-"

"How?" Mike's voice dropped a little lower alerting Johnny's most sensitive of areas. "You said you'd show me. Walk me through it-"

"I don't remember sayin' that," Johnny tilted his head to the side, his large eyes heavy lidded now. "But I can, if you really want me to." Johnny gave a self-satisfied sigh. "I'm always willin' to teach those wantin' to be like me. I can't blame 'em really."

Mike chuckled causing to Johnny to grow even more confident in where this was going.

He inched closer in his seated position forward so that his elbows rested on the table. The two just stared at each other, Mike smiling but ducking down every so often while Johnny had an air of thoughtfulness in his gaze.

"Maybe you should come to this side," Mike suggested after a minute.

"To what side?" Johnny's eyebrows shot up. "The dark side?"

"No, this side of the table John."

Same thing.

Johnny nodded before rising out of his position across from Mike. Mike's eyes followed Johnny, almost hungrily, as he perched next to the blonde.

Even though the area smelled like gun cleaning supplies, being closer to Mike the air smelled much better. Like mint or something much nicer.

"Ya'know my real name isn't Johnny, _Michael."_ Johnny lightly shoved Mike to the side with his shoulder. "Right?"

"I know that _Joseph,_" Mike smirked and shoved a highly entertained Johnny back with his own shoulder. Johnny sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes while he grinned.

"Bro, only _my mom_ calls me that. And Charlie too when she's extra pissed about somethin'…And maybe Briggs- "

"Yeah, I know what that's like-"

Before Johnny could try to create an irrelevant argument on the difference between White moms and Mexican ones, the redness dusting Mike's cheeks caught his eyes.

_'**cause you're mineeee**_

"You wanna start?"

Mike visibly gulped and nodded. "Yeah, so what happened first?"

"Okay, so turn this way-"Johnny moved so that his knees faced Mike. Mike mirrored the movement, so that he faced Johnny better. "You wanna be me or Carlito?"

"I'll be you-"

"Of course you do-"

"Yeah, sure I do Johnny-"

"Well, anyway," Johnny lifted one hand and shaped it like a gun. Mike's eyes widened at the motion. "You said you wanted me to 'walk you through it' bro. This is just part of it". Mike nodded for him to go on.

"Okay let me set the scene. We're in the club. The music is poundin'. Dudes and ladies dancin'-…" Johnny goes into detail on Carlito and his arrival at the club. He watches as Mike follows every word nodding or surprised when something happens. "…Then, I throw Carlito's words back in his face, in front of his squad. It was the shit he said from that time when he got close to me in his mansion when Briggs covered for me that day, right? Yeah, okay… So, he pushes my drink down, hauls me to the back of the club, yeah? Blah blah and then tells me 'See, now I have to mess that pretty face of yours up-'…'"

Mike was so engrossed in the story…as he usually was when Johnny told one. But there was a sense of rage bubbling up the split second at the mention of Carlito getting slightly rough with Johnny. If that triggered Mike enough, then this next part was really gonna piss him off.

"He starts to say something about bein' known for killing dudes when I kiss him-"

"How did you-"

Without a second thought Johnny grabbed Mike's face with both hands and kissed. Hard. For several seconds.

He heard Mike gasp in shock before he tore away.

It was electrifying. Even though the kiss was quick the connection cast an even deeper spell on Johnny's state of mind. Mike's lips were so soft.

"Wow. Huh."

"'Wow' what Mikey?"

Johnny hoped that he didn't hurt Mike…or scared him off after this.

"I wasn't expecting that," Mike responded breathlessly. "I mean, no wonder he kissed you back."

Johnny sighed in relief. His boy said the magic words.

Johnny's hands still held Mike's smiling face close to his own. He moved his hands down but immediately used them again to stop Mike's mouth lunging towards his face for a kiss when he wasn't paying attention.

Whoa.

"Not so fast Levi. That's not what happened next," Johnny smirked putting his hands down after holding Mike back. The disappointed puppy face Mike made was like; whoa, hey, stop…you're too cute.

"Okay, so he hit me with his gun after that." Johnny said lamely. As he thought Mike made a face to indicate this was not his favorite part of the story.

Johnny agreed with the sentiment.

He made his hand into gun again and pointed it at Mike's mouth. "I told him, I wasn't afraid of him. Then I kissed the barrel. You don't have to-"

"I'm not afraid of you-"

Mike suddenly pressed a soft kiss to where the barrel of the gun would be. In this situation it was the tips of Johnny's fingers. Mike's eyes never left Johnny's great dark browns as he did this. His eyebrows went up in question. "Like that?"

Johnny nodded slowly and gulped. Now he could feel like what it was like in Carlito's shoes. To have the object of your affection (okay he can admit it completely now) take you over without you knowing it. Or you did know it, but it's not until you were in close proximity you realize their magic has been used on you. You're smitten for who knows how long.

**_…the things you dooooo…_**

Johnny lowered his hand back to his side and gazed at Mike unblinkingly. Mike smirked when a few moments passed. "Is that it, or?"

Johnny snapped out of his revere, leaving behind thoughts surging through his brain a mile a minute. The fingers Mike kissed tingled…or was it Johnny's imagination?

He hoped not. It felt nice.

"Then, he grabbed me like _this_-"Johnny slowly placed his right hand to place on the back of Mike's neck. Mike nodded, welcoming the contact with a small smile on his lips.

"So then wha-"

Johnny cut-in by smashing Mike and his lips together with a quick pull of his hand.

The kiss rocked both of them to a similar but opposite rhythm. Johnny pushed forward in the kiss, whereas Mike's head moved back as if the two were opposite ends of a saw trying to cut a log in half. Their noses were pressed together, every so often a whimper or two escaped from the corner of someone's mouth. For about a minute the kiss continued in the same fashion, Johnny forward but Mike receiving by pulling back.

The kiss broke apart with a wet SCHMACK. Johnny opened his eyes the same time Mike did. A goofy grin spread on the latter's face as he stared at Johnny's lips then eyes. Johnny reciprocated the movement with his own eyes while an easy smile tugged at his lips.

Definitely 100% better than Carlito.

**_I put a spell on youuuuu_**

"I wiped it off though," Johnny said hoarsely. He grabbed at a bit of fabric from Mike's shirt to pull him closer again. Although his eyelids were heavy, the darkness within his eyes were visible enough to emotionally steamroll an already dazed and confused Mike. Mike blinked a couple of times, still breathing heavily from the kiss.

"Wiped what off?" Mike croaked, causing a smile to appear on Johnny's face. The guy was still delirious off him.

Ditto went for Johnny, but, he tried to play it cool.

"When he kissed me," Johnny mumbled, his mouth now close to Mike's neck. "You don't have to be jealous about anything Mikey. It didn't mean anything." He pulled Mike's shirt closer, playing with the fabric.

Johnny wanted to reassure Mike. It was as if he were an actor trying to reassure his slightly insecure spouse that the kissing scene he had to do earlier meant nothing. That other actor meant absolutely _nothing to him._ If Johnny could yell it from the roof of the Graceland house, at the request of Mike, with the other housemates below him watching the scene, he would.

That seemed to wake Mike out of his daze enough. He turns slightly to face Johnny, neck bending down so that he and Johnny could look at each other's eyes better.

"Who said I was jealous?" Mike whispered, giving a droopy smile, looking almost tipsy, even though he didn't have a drop of alcohol all day.

"The way you've been acting Mikey, says otherwise." Johnny's lips lightly grazed Mike's neck as he spoke. He spoke in those hushed tones that made his voice more lulling for the prey that was Mike.

**_And nowww….you're mineeee…._**

Johnny heard Mike's heavy breathing for a few minutes and lifted his head so that the two could look straight ahead at each other. Mike was now staring at him with a look that was reserved for Paige these days.

There was such a large concentration of want, it scared Johnny a bit.

Johnny's eyebrows shot up instantly as he searched the blonde's face in excitement.

"Oh, _word_?" Johnny teased through easy laughter. "It's like that now Mike?"

Mike gave Johnny a mischievous smile and an eye roll for good measure. It was the same response he usually gave when he was being teased by Johnny or one of the other housemates.

Not satisfied enough with that response, Johnny just leaned in Mike's space again letting his voice drop into a whisper. "The way you're lookin' at me now?—Like you want another piece?"

"Who says I want just a piece?" Mike's eyebrows went together but he was grinning still. "That would mean someone else was getting the other part of you."

"Well, oh _shit_ Mikey!" Johnny's smile brightened up even more so. "You gettin' all possessive on me?" Johnny gave quick but prolonging kisses to Mike's mouth. He kissed Mike's lips but pretended he wasn't going to with every other kiss and then did. Mike grinned while taking every teasing kiss and comment in stride.

Speaking of pieces and who had which part of whom…Johnny hated to admit he had a thing for Lucia. She was beautiful, funny and had the sort of personality that attracted Johnny. When she grabbed his junk and kissed him that night he knew Lucia felt similarly.

Also, it was obvious Mike harbored a flame for Paige as well. Johnny had no idea when the last time was the two slept together. Probably not for a while since Mike's behavior had been more uptight than usual. Recently, Johnny caught Mike every so often watching Paige enter a room, stare as if he wanted to say something and then looked defeated when she left.

"If you wanted me you should have said so, Mikey. You could just have said-"Johnny lays on his back and impulsively pulls Mike down with him, but is met with resistance. Mike huffs what Johnny deems as annoyance. Uh oh.

"That's bullshit Johnny. You could have said so too-"

**_I can't stand it…'cause you put me down…._**

"Yeah? And?" Johnny leans up to nip at Mike's lips as Mike finally lets Johnny pull him down to lay next to him, flat on his back, on the floor. Mike accepts the action after a little encouragement from Johnny's fingers grazing Mike's hips under his shirt lightly. "Whatever man, don't get feisty with me."

Mike scoffs in response as Johnny laughs at him. His face dropped a little though as he noticed Mike getting quiet and looking everywhere in the room but at him.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The two of them didn't seem stable enough for this perhaps.

The cleaning supplies? It made them high didn't it?!

Made Johnny want to devour Mike and made Mike put a spell on him…

**_…I put a spell on youuuu…_**

Or it was the other way around? Mike wanted to devour him, meanwhile Johnny caused it by casting an unspoken spell on Mike?

All this could be chalked up to some sort of consensual flirting and kissing going on under the guise of 'this is for the case' type of shit was going on…but it was deeper than that.

And, dear GOD what about Paige and Lucia?! Carlito would probably suspect something…Johnny wanted to care about it, but couldn't muster up a care to do so.

Overall, Johnny didn't know how to rationalize this. But there had to be a reasonable explanation for their behavior today somewhere in the universe. Even if neither of them could find one, together or apart, Johnny wanted to leave Mike happy.

So, Johnny turns on his side so that he could look at Mike's profile. He props his head in his right hand, while his left hand reaches over to Mike's face. Johnny moves his index finger from the middle of Mike's brow to the tip of his nose. Mike almost laughs to Johnny's surprise. It's a great surprise nonetheless.

"Uhm, Mikey?" Johnny simply asks. He moves his hand away.

**_…You're runnin' 'roundddd…_**

"Hmm?"

"We cool?"

Mike turns to mirror Johnny's position; his left hand props up his head while his right hand lays flat on the small space between Johnny and him. Johnny can't read his face, but he continues to search it anyway.

"Yeah, aren't we?"

Johnny thinks for a moment. "You've been actin' like somebody died."

"Yeah I know. Sorry," Mike sighs. "It just…this case. It's getting much bigger than I thought. I don't want to fail because the bureau has been giving me a hard time about it since the beginning.

"I thought they were backin' you up?"

"Sort of. They really didn't want this 'buses' thing off the ground in the first place. It was too risky…" Mike answered with bitterness in his voice. "Too many moving parts for their taste."

Ah, there we go. Perfectionist Mikey.

Johnny nodded in understanding, listening to every word dripping from the slightly red lips of his friend. He wanted to kiss him again but resisted the urge.

This letting off steam thing was a good idea after all. Mike opened up to him more-

**_I put a spell on youuu_**

Speaking of things opening up…

**_'cause you're mineeee_**

"You want me Mikey?" Johnny refused to leave this room until he knew where else Mike's head was. The other revealing part of this conversation was reassuring. But now Johnny, and hopefully Mike, could admit that this was a little more than letting off steam. Mike smiled that mischievous grin from earlier and sat up. Before Johnny could process it happening, Mike had crawled on top of him. He was so close to Johnny's face that the tips of their noses touched, while their chests met every so often when they exhaled. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"What is there to want? It looks like I have you already."

**_I love yah_**

**_I love you_**

**_I love you anyhow_**

Mike pushed forward, kissing Johnny rough and fast. Johnny hummed in shock at the action, as his eyes closed. Their teeth hit the others every so often, so Mike pushed his tongue in-between JT's teeth to explore his mouth better.

Johnny was the one who finally breaks away from the kiss this time, panting. Mike suddenly pulls Johnny's hoodie above his head revealing a white undershirt. He goes on to feverishly kiss along Johnny's jaw. He grabs onto Johnny's wrists, holding them gently in place above Johnny's head, as his kissing eventually gravitates to his neck. During all this Mike's hips began pressing up and down against Johnny's slowly and deliberately.

"Yo...oo," Johnny moans and laughs at the same time, he doesn't have the energy speak as coherently as the sounds of he was making. On top of that he was losing the ability to breathe with each lick and hard suckle Mike gave to his neck. Also, the hip swiveling thing Mike was doing against him may or may not be turning Johnny's brain to mush. "Mi-Mik-Mikey we-"

The sounds of a door opening and talking coming from downstairs was the only thing that made Mike stop.

Both Johnny and Mike glanced at each other wide eyed before springing apart to sit up. Mike made a move to give one last dizzying kiss to Johnny's mouth, causing Johnny to sigh a disappointed "aw, c'mon bro" at the sudden absence of Mike's mouth, as the sound of footsteps on the stairs made whoever's presence known.

**_…I don't care if you don't want meeee…_**

Johnny threw his hoodie back on as Mike straightened his hair, along with his shirt. The two cleared their throats a couple of times and began closing up the highly ignored gun carriers.

As footsteps approached the hallway upstairs now, Johnny got up to quickly start picking up and tossing used q-tips and wipes into the garbage.

Charlie walked passed the slightly closed door of Johnny's room and opened it to peek in. She looked around seeing Mike frantically wiping down the table that sat in the middle of the room, whereas Johnny was busying himself with something over by his chalkboard and posters.

Charlie lifted her sunglasses. "You two-"

"Oh hey, hey Charlie." Mike pretended to just notice the petite brunette enter the room.

"Oh, wassup?" Johnny turned from where he stood to flash a smile at Charlie. She gives a hard sniff to the air then groans before heading to Johnny's window. She pushed it opened fanning herself with a hand. "I'm surprised you two haven't passed out yet. The whole room smells like that gun cleanin' shit."

"Oh yea-sorry."

"Yeah, so what you been up to?" Johnny sauntered across the room to stand next to Charlie and leaned his back against the wall. He felt Mike's eyes on him.

"I was helpin' out Paulie with something." She pushed her sunglasses above her head then set her head down on crossed arms on the window sill. She looked outside at nothing in particular. "We got the guys and one girl... They were selling drugs outta a daycare. They were the teachers of all people. Thankfully, we took 'em down before the kids got in for the day."

"What the hell?"

"Wow."

"Nothing really surprises me about these guys anymore."

Johnny gazed outside wondering if Charlie would find out what he and Mike were up to if he glanced in his direction. The sun was setting, leaving a yellow orange hue over the beach outside. Families and a few couples were packing up their beach going gear, which made room for the night lifers or partygoers of the area.

"Uh, John I'll just take these," Mike picked up the various carriers barely looking in Johnny and Charlie's directions. "Thanks again."

"No problem dude." Johnny shot a smile in his direction. He was happy when Mike caught it, smiling in response. "You owe me though-"

Mike laughs and gives a smirk with a hidden meaning that jolts Johnny.

"Hmm, I do?"

"Uh yeah brah, you most definitely do. This ain't a charity-"

"Aw stop it Johnny," Charlie shoves Johnny with one hand by his shoulder. "Go on Mikey. I can hear your stomach growlin' from here." Mike looked down embarrassed but followed Charlie's advice.

"Yo, we don't get a 'bye'?" Johnny called out obnoxiously as Mike tried to exit the room. Mike bit his lip to hide a grin while he shifted the weight of the carriers he held.

"You're acting as if you won't see me again."

Johnny just shrugs.

He didn't want him to leave truthfully. He was actually praying that once Charlie left his room, he and Mike could spend some more alone time together.

"Would you let the kid go eat Johnny, _jesus_._"_

Mike knowingly smiles in Johnny's direction as he is finally able to exit the room. Johnny gives a soft punch to Charlie's shoulder. All joking. Mostly.

"What's with all that attitude Charlie?"

Charlie turns in Johnny's direction with a strange look on her face. She is squinting at something on Johnny and gives a look of "are you kiddin' me?" when she makes eye contact with him again. Johnny's eyebrows go up wondering what was wrong.

"You got a little somethin' purple right here," Charlie points to her neck area with a half smirk plastered on her face. Johnny's eyes widen as he touches his own neck. He sucks his teeth in aggravation.

"Oh _shi-"_

"You and Mikey? Oh wow, I wondered when-"

Johnny immediately starts shushing her. He nervously glances at his door right after.

"No, Charlie look," Johnny places his hands on either sides of Charlie's shoulders, his face resembling the look of a haunted man. She has her usual smug expression.

"You CANNOT say anything seriously! We aren't even callin' it anything. It's like-"

Charlie just stares in amazement at Johnny not being able to find the words he needed.

This i_s_ really serious then.

"What about Paige and Mike?" Charlie interrupts the silence while raising an eyebrow.

"You know about that too?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, but _seriously_ Charlie," Johnny is close to pacing around the room. His arms and hands were already wildly gesticulating. He eventually put his hands together in a praying position. "You have to keep it a secret. Don't even talk to Mike about it _pleasepleaseplease_."

Charlie removes her smug grin to observe Johnny. His bottom lip is poking out and his large eyes showed desperation. It was the type of look he reserved for her, probably his mother, or Paige or the random chicka at the bar he wanted…Basically when he really wanted something to go in his favor.

"Okay," Charlie pushes her sunglasses down back on her face. Johnny does a mini jump, grinning madly before placing a kiss to Charlie's forehead. "Thank you! Oh man, I love you!"

"But-" Johnny's face drops. "I hate to say it, but even if I keep it a secret…eventually it won't be anymore. Make your move soon Pancake Pimp. And don't hurt Mikey."

Johnny plops down on his bed and wipes a hand over his face in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah no secrets at Graceland." He lifts his head up a split second later. "That's messed up Charlie! You only care about him gettin' hurt?!"

"No, I'm telling him the same thing when I get the chance. I swear," Charlie teases dryly. She goes back to look out the window to observe life on the beach again. Johnny just groans while laying stomach first on his bed again. He mushes the nearest pillow into his face dejectedly.

He felt the bed dip a little from Charlie's weight a few minutes later. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it in circles to soothe him.

"It's okay baby," she said softly. "It'll be okay."

Johnny appreciated it and closed his eyes. He wished the spell Mike cast on him or the one he put on Mike didn't tear him up inside so much.

**_You betta stop the things you doooo_**

**_I ain't lyinnnn'_**

**_'cause I put a spell on youuuu_**

**_And nowww you're mineee!_**

END

Hope this was enjoyed! (sadendingnonwithstanding) Thanks for reading, please review when you have the chance~ This is different from what I usually write. It sort of accompanies "**Carlito's Lament**". Go check that out too when you can~

I used Nina Simone and Screamin' Jay Hawkin's version of "I put a spell on you" for lyric references. Those are my favorite versions of the song (besides Bette Midler's in Hocus Pocus).

I feel like making a sequel to this one day :3 Anyway, bye~


End file.
